starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Indentured Servants
Indentured Servants act as assistants and the general serving force throughout Aquore. Overview Bound to their master's by a contract agreed upon by both parties (usually), indentured servants come from all different Walks of life. These servants assist their masters in any way they can until such a time as their contract ends, in which case they are free to go. They can be found all throughout Aquore, from working alongside the common folk to serving in the Emperor's palace. Indentured Servitude is considered just as respectable as any other job, at least when it's taken by choice. All servants are protected by the same laws as any other citizen, and can not be asked and expected to do something that breaks Talori law, or goes against the terms of the contract. Indentured Servitude as a Choice Equines across Aquore become Indentured Servants by choice for a variety of reasons. Some don't feel skilled enough at what they do to make a comfortable living on their own, and sign contracts with equines they can learn under. Others prefer the consistency and stability the rank provides, as contract holders often take care of housing and food needs for their servants. Still others use it as a way to pay off a large debt or fine, or trade a short term contract for a few goods and services. Whatever the reason, those who choose Indentured Servitude are highly respected by their contract holders and by others in the herd. They also have a much wider range of positions available to them as well. For instance, only equines in good standing can serve the Emperor and Officials. Indentured servants in the palace and homes of the Council are well cared for, and often cherished by their employers. These horses are often assigned to visiting Ambassadors as well, often reporting to the Sage about their habits and activities. Indentured Servitude as a Punishment Equines who are sentenced with Indentured Servitude after committing a crime are in a slightly different boat. Treated as community service in most cases of vandalism, destruction, and other minor infractions, their tasks often include picking up trash, helping those in the community who request it, and working to keep the Temple and the Guardian Headquarters clean and orderly. They are often assigned to a cleric or guardian who oversees their tasks. Longer contracts for more severe crimes are often overseen by a Grand Cleric or a Guard Commander instead. Where as cases of theft and destruction of private property often result in the offender becoming an indentured servant to the equine they stole from. As with all others, once the allotted time has passed, the servant is free to go. Rank Levels * 25 AP l Indentured servitude isn’t an easy life, but it’s better than the alternative. And all that work means your mind has become sharper. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l A little recognition is always nice. For all the work you’ve done, your master has seen fit to gift you a rather practical accessory. Claim a Saddlebag and Ribbons for free. * 75 AP l You’ve become so adept at your job that you can be ‘rented’ out to serve during the Talori herd’s special celebrations. Don’t forget to have a little fun yourself - with so much festive spirit going on, no one will mind. Add 15 SP to your Speed or Cunning * 100 AP l They say you should whistle while you work. It’d be even better with a friend to whistle right along with you, right? If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Talorian Level 1 Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Talori